1. Field
The present technology relates to a fluid supply system and a method of controlling the fluid supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell vehicle is provisioned with, for example, a hydrogen storage tank to store hydrogen (fuel gas) at high pressure, and a normally closed shutoff valve connected to the tank that opens when filling the tank with hydrogen or supplying hydrogen from the tank.
When an open valve malfunction of the shutoff valve occurs, the supply of hydrogen is unable to be stopped which may result in a system malfunction, and so it is preferable to reliably detect open valve malfunctions. Open valve malfunctions refer to malfunctions occurring as a state in which the valve stays open despite receiving a close valve instruction.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-152657 discloses a state detection device provisioned with a fuel supply valve capable of shutting off the flow of fuel gas to the fuel cell, a pressure detector provisioned downstream from the fuel supply valve, and an open valve determination unit. The open valve determination unit determines that the fuel supply valve is open (that is to say, whether or not there is an open valve malfunction) on the basis of the rate of change in the pressure detected by the pressure detector at a state in which the close instruction is output to the fuel supply valve.